Write Your Name
Write Your Name (Escribe Tu Nombre en español) es una canción intepretada por la cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez para su primer álbum como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance, siendo la novena pista. Esta canción se describe como una canción exótica, además de contener versos de rap en el puente y efectos de dubstep también. Contenido lírico Así como la canción da a entender, Selena quiere que el chico conquiste una parte remarcable en su vida, es por eso que ella quiere que escriba su nombre en una parte de su cuerpo para que sea inolvidable, aunque duele, pero este dolor es acompañado por amor y placer porque ella sabe que cuando el se vaya, su nombre estará marcado en su vida, esto es lo que quiere decir en el primer verso. Si esta persona escribe su nombre en su corazón, no importa qué tan lejos esté porque su marca estará siempre con ella. El puente, y probablemente toda la canción, se refiere a sus fans: la marca permanente del amor que le dan a Selena es la escritura a través de su corazón. Letra Letra original= Take my arm, take my head Make your mark like a man Write your name, gonna write your name Hurts so good, love and pain When all fades, you remain Write your name, gonna write your name Write your name, across my heart Write your name, over every part And we could be, worlds apart Write your name, across my heart Write your name Gonna write your name Write your name Gonna write your name Permanent, leave your scar When you're gone, you' re never far Write your name, gonna write your name Cover me, all you are, over me, your signature Write your name, gonna write your name Write your name, across my heart Write your name, over every part And we could be, worlds apart Write your name, across my heart It's your name across my heart Written in gold, a permanent mark Let em' graved, It's what we are, More than words, this love is art Poetry emotion, put it right there Deeper than skin, crystal clear Letters don't fade, titanium made Forever here, forever saved Write your name, across my heart Write your name, across my heart Write your name, over every part And we could be, worlds apart Write your name, across my heart Write your name Gonna write your name Write your name Gonna write your name |-| Letra traducida= Tómame el brazo, tómame la mano Deja tu huella como un hombre Escriba tu nombre, vas a escribir tu nombre Duele tan bueno, el amor y el dolor Cuando todo se olvida, tú permaneces Escriba tu nombre, vas a escribir tu nombre Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre sobre cada parte Y podríamos ser mundos aparte Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre Vas a escribir tu nombre Escribe tu nombre Vas a escribir tu nombre Permanente, deja tu cicatriz Cuando te has ido, nunca estás lejos Escribe tu nombre, vas a escribir tu nombre Tápame, oh, estás por encima de mí, la firma Escribe tu nombre, vas a escribir tu nombre Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre sobre cada parte Y podríamos ser mundos aparte Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Es tu nombre en mi corazón, escrita en oro Una marca permanente, el amor grabado Es lo que somos, más que palabras, este amor es arte La poesía, la emoción, la puso ahí Más profundo que la piel, claro como el cristal Las letras no se desvanecen, hecha de titanio Pues están aquí, guardados para siempre Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre sobre cada parte Y podríamos ser mundos aparte Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón Escribe tu nombre Vas a escribir tu nombre Escribe tu nombre Vas a escribir tu nombre Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Stars Dance